1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a plurality of Modular Prefabricated Structural Sandwich Composite Panels (MPSSCPs), with its attendant accessory panels placed on a road surface. The invention has the ability to withstand lateral forces generated by accelerating and decelerating vehicles and to recover kinetic and gravitational energies generated by moving vehicles, along with the ability to generate electrical current and selective quantities of heat as well as resurface roadways.
“Clean Energy Living Life Sustainably”, not nuclear (fusion or fission), or the use of any type of fuel, bio-technical or direct hydrocarbon based, geothermal, solar, wind, wave, hydroelectric, photosynthetic, battery technology or fuel cell related energy generation is used. This invention is CO2 emission free, with its embodiment made from a majority of recycled and/or recyclable materials, where the invention has a minimized carbon footprint.
In addition, heat generated by the electrical resistive forces and friction generated within the Linear Electromagnetic Generators, (LEGs), will melt ice and snow relieving major arterial roadways of salt and other elemental pollutants, thus increasing safety in major urban areas and reduce costs of roadway maintenance and repairs, all of which have significant impacts.
The heat generated, although minimally inherent in the system, must be optimized for latitudes and annual snowfall rates by adjusting within the LEG, using Faraday-Lenz Laws, the main core magnet's gauss, magnet wire diameter (AWG), and the number of coil turns. The LEG resultant resistance (OHMS) when optimized for its given values, will produce heat of varying amounts.
2. Background Art
The invention having its embodiment of few moving parts is “spring less”, “fluid less”, avoids short term wear, spring and complicated mechanism fatigue and failure, as well as fluid leakage that may result in pollution, as described in the prior arts related to roadway power generation.
In addition, many of the prior arts are either inefficient at recovery and conversion of energies, or are excessively complex, and are contained “within” the roadway. The prior arts are also subject to extensive maintenance and repair issues, with attendant pollution problem probabilities, as well as fire resistivity issues. The prior arts: U.S. Pat. No. 4,295,066 to Lloyd et. al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,614,875 to McGee, U.S. Pat. App. US2003/0034652 A1 to Slatkin, U.S. Pat. No. 7,432,607 B2 to Kim et. al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,589,428 B2 to Ghassemi, U.S. Pat. No. 7,102,244 B2 to Hunter, also contain excessive reliance on springs that do not necessarily take advantage of motion in the vertical rebound, the “z” axis, thereby reducing the percentage of energy recovery potential.
The prior arts: U.S. Pat. No. 5,395,179 to Kotani, U.S. Pat. No. 6,054,692 to Hitomi et. al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,060,950 B1 to Harita, propose heat generation and do not incorporate the ability for power generation.
The prior arts: U.S. Pat. No. 4,500,827 to Merritt et. al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,614,875 to McGee, U.S. Pat. No. 5,347,186 to Konotchick, U.S. Pat. No. 5,818,132 to Konotchick, U.S. Pat. App. US2003/0034652 A1 to Slatkin, U.S. Pat. No. 7,102,244 B2 to Hunter, U.S. Pat. No. 7,164,211 B1 to Tafoya et. al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,432,607 B2 to Kim et. al. deal with electric power generation thru electro mechanical devices, but do not incorporate and explain the ability to generate heat for melting ice and snow.
In the prior arts cited the combination of resurfacing roads with a deployment of modular prefabricated panels for electric power, heat generation, and autopilot potential is not mentioned.